This invention relates to a system to supply liquid yarn finish for application to synthetic or natural yarn, filament or fiber as it is being spun or otherwise processed as a moving continuous filament or group of filaments, fibers, yarn and the like. More specifically, the yarn finish supply system is pumpless, nonrecirculating and gravity fed, especially for handling shear-sensitive yarn finishes.
Previously, yarn finish supply systems were comprised of a supply tank with a bottom outlet connected by piping to a pump which provided the liquid finish to the finish applicator supply pan and recirculated any excess liquid in the supply pan through the pump and piping to prevent overflow. Certain yarn finishes such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,754, hereby incorporated by reference, are sensitive to shearing of liquid, breaking down the finish emulsion.
The shearing action of the pump supplying and recirculating the finish to the finish applicator pan created a severe finish emulsion stability problem. This invention overcomes the emulsion shearing and stability problem by eliminating any shearing of the finish emulsion.